(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sailboat art and is more particularly concerned with a device for supporting a mainsail as it is unfurled and having arms to be wrapped around the folded sail and be secured to each other, thereby containing the folded sail in folded condition.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When a sail of a sailboat is dropped for storage, it commonly spills over the boom and drops to the deck of the boat. It is then necessary to gather up the sail and to tie it in place on the boom by means such as a rope, called a sail stop. This can be a very clumsy process which is time consuming. Various means and devices have been tried in order to facilitate the storage of the sail. However, none has proved entirely satisfactory.